wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Icana
Icana | She/Her | Ice/Rain | psycho Icana belongs to Pugley. Don't steal/edit/use without permission. Coding by Pokeballmachine. Description Ahhh yes. Icana! The toothpaste dragonet! The little one that blinds you whenever you look at her! Well, today, that is not the case. No, the case is, her entire look is revamped! Lets take a look, shall we? Icana has mostly hot pink scales, but a bit of a darker shade than the old version. Her eyes are as yellow as lemons, and usually the size of saucers. She has light pink underscales. Blue spots down her body, and around her eyes. A blue pair of bandaid shaped scales rest on her snout. there are some yellow squiggly lines on her legs. History Icana was born into a crazy family, with parents who hate each other, at least 9 siblings, and a reckless sloth, that nearly drove her into insanity before she ran away. she found a small, abandoned hut that she could stay in, within the rain forest. she stayed there. deep inside, there remained a small amount of insanity. if she becomes too exposed to stuff that drive her crazy, she will change. no recorded times of her becoming so are out there. Personality Icana. your average hybrid dragonet. she is a energetic rainwing, and a bit of a sarcastic icewing to. she hates spiders beyond all things. and there is one thing dwelling inside of her: Insanity. nothing she can do about it, not a chance for a change. if she is under pressure, a insane beast inside of her will lash out, and minutes later you could be dead. thankfully, her fighting skills are horrible, but who knows what Psycho Icana can do. Relationships comment who you want her to interact with below! H'eartfinder: '''Ever since they first met, Icana had a crush on him. She cares about him deeply, and as longs as he is happy, she is happy. '''Devilpug: '''Icana met Devil wandering around the rain forest, later learning that Devilpug and Heart were friends. She respects her, but sometimes she worries for her sanity when talking to her https://wingsoffirefanon.fandom.com/wiki/Sunset_(Sunset)'Sunset: Icana likes talking to her, but is a little afraid of her at the same time https://wingsoffirefanon.fandom.com/wiki/Equinox_The_NightWing/SkyWing'Equinox: '''Icana believes Equinox is cool, and stays away from hurting her, considering she is friends with a firescales. https://wingsoffirefanon.fandom.com/wiki/Grima'Grima: 'Icana met Grima at a point where her sanity was out of control, causing her to join his side. If she was intact, she would be afraid of him, but end up going psycho anyways. https://wingsoffirefanon.fandom.com/wiki/Dogface'Dogface: 'Icana thinks of this sand/silk hybrid as her friend https://wingsoffirefanon.fandom.com/wiki/Prince_Berkut'Prince Berkut: 'icana thinks that he would be a good friend 'Rinea: '''(hey, look, the link is done right...) icana thinks that she dosn't deserve berkut, actually Fyre: icana wants to be friends with this dragon Seal: Icana used to think that Seal was amazing, and was worthy of writing a musical about. now she kind of hates his guts, and would like to spit a little venom in his face. Mono: Icana believes Mono is really boring, and is more thrilling when fighting '''Trivia * icana is in a fanfic series called flying into the storm au, and is in the traitor of ice * the dots around her eyes are the only scales on her that change color * icana has arachnophobia * icana can go psychotic by being to clingy * loves musicals and the greatest showman(i dont care if these musicals dont exist in WOF) * will probably go insane in a fanfic * would kill you if you stop caring about her... Gallery Icana(spider!!).png|icana and a spider Icana.png|icana (old appearance, so are most of these up to the FR by Pokeball) D70D973A-0541-4841-BDD8-BBB376C8D0B1.png|Icana - SunsetTheSkyWing0w0 Requesto.gif|by pumpkin! Screenshot 2019-06-04-10-54-42 kindlephoto-113253308.png|by Undertale Trashowo 7516DA66-919E-41F7-AA42-01BC31C5627E.png|Icana ref by Fyre FITS Icana Meme.png|By Pokeball FR Icana for Pugley.png|By Pokeball Category:Characters Category:RainWings Category:Hybrids Category:Females Category:Dragonets Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Verypugley) Category:IceWings Category:Mentally Unwell